


red robin

by parkrstark



Series: darling, don't you ever grow up [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter isn't quite used to sharing Tony with the new baby yet...but he's going to have to adjust.(A collection of ficlets taking place as Aurora grows up.)





	red robin

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says. I don't know how often this will be updated since it's really just mini fics and other fics in this series are posted separately

“Princess, it’s almost 2 in the morning. I think it’s time to sleep,” Tony said, tiredly. Aurora babbled back and he acted like he knew exactly what she said. “I know you’re not sleepy, but it is time for little girls to close their eyes.”

She went down earlier that night after falling asleep in Peter’s arms. The kid was staying over the tower for the weekend and it was supposed to be a boy’s weekend. They had all noticed that while Peter adored the newest addition to the makeshift family, there were times when he was left out in favor of the baby. May and Pepper planned to watch Aurora for a few days, but then Pepper got sick and Tony had to watch her. Which he didn’t mind– he adored his baby girl. But Peter was a little disappointed by their guest.

“You can press play, kiddo, I’m watching,” Tony said, eyeing the teenager that was huddled under a throw blanket as he sat on the couch next to him. They had been pressed against each other, shoulder to shoulder until Aurora started screaming in her crib and Tony had to fetch her.

“This is an important part.”  _And Aurora keeps talking over it all,_ went unsaid. Peter wasn’t rude or spiteful. He was always patient with the baby, even when she interrupted what little alone time he had with Tony.

“Okay, well, I’ll put her to bed and then we’ll finish–.” Tony was stopped short by her loud screech. His daughter was too smart sometimes. “Okay, you can stay out here with us. If you sleep.”

Aurora smiled and snuggled deeper in his chest as he cradled her with one arm.

Tony smiled down at his beautiful daughter, still just as amazed as the day she was born that he could make something so so perfect. “You want Daddy to sing?” He asked softly.

Aurora cooed and gave him a small toothless smile.

Tony smiled and started to sing in a soft voice, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.” He felt Peter staring, and he knew it wasn’t because of his singing (the kid had heard him plenty of times when he taught him to play piano). He glanced at Peter, who seemed to push himself away. Rolling his eyes, Tony lifted his arm up and said, “C'mon.”

“What?” Peter asked, looking confused but hopeful.

“Dad’s got two arms, bud,” he said with a small smile.

Peter rolled his eyes with a small smile before scooting back over. He looked at Aurora briefly before settling in the empty spot between Tony’s side and arm. Tony hooked an arm around him and his fingers found their place in his mop of curls. Peter sighed softly and relaxed in his hold as Tony continued.

“Aurora doesn’t mind sharing,” Tony said, rocking his little girl. She seemed to rest easier now that Peter was laying down close.

“Thanks, Rory,” Peter mumbled sleepily. Tony smiled at the nickname. Peter had said it once and Aurora smiled widely and that was the start of that. Tony thought it was adorable that Peter had a name to call her different from everyone else. They weren’t actually blood related, but they were brother and sister, close as could be.

Tony continued rocking Aurora with one arm and played with Peter’s hair with the hand on his other arm. He continued his lullaby, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.” He let his eyes fall shut when he realized his two little monsters were just about asleep. “You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…”


End file.
